Selfless
by UchihaObsession
Summary: Naruto accepts a deal to save Sasuke. What is he willing to do to stop his friend from ruining his life and his own in the process? ITANARU COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I used in this fic and I don't make any money out of it.

A/N: Hey, I posted a chapter for my other story and felt like writing something else so here's a little idea I had for a while.

I'm cleaning up mental space; I've been on overload lately!!

--

The red moon was the only thing he could focus on other than the hot slick member repeatedly breeching his most sacred place, always hitting a spot making him see the moon in its actual shade…

But no… He was not trapped into the Tsukuyomi.

It had been months since there hadn't been the need to use such a technique, or any technique at all for that matter, to restrain him. It had been months since he wasn't coming here for Sasuke, but for his own selfish pleasure.

Actually, it had been more than eight months since he had thought of Sasuke clearly, without having to rush to a secluded place to relieve the ache the association of Sasuke's name invoked him.

It always started with the thought of Sasuke but then his actions, the sins he committed to bring his friend back, would flash before his eyes and he would nearly shake in unadulterated pleasure no matter where he was or who he was with.

He would need to isolate himself, free himself from the confines of his too tight pants and would make himself come thinking both about the man who now owned him, body, soul and bijuu, but also about the punishment he would endure because he disobeyed and touched himself.

It had been exactly two months since his best friend was back in Konoha. Not by choice, but because the man he vowed to kill kicked his pale behind and literally dragged him back to his old village kicking and screaming the whole way.

Now, Sasuke finally accepted Konoha's help to kill Itachi (not like he had a choice) and everybody in Konoha was happy…

Except Sasuke, who still wondered why his brother would come to Orochimaru's lair, kill every living thing in the vicinity and drag him back to Konoha.

Of course, he didn't know and Naruto knew he would never tell him…

__

_**Flashback 8 months ago**_

_**Naruto was tired. It had been four years now. Four years of fruitless searches, missions and false leads. Four years of chasing a dream, fearing for his best friend's life, his brother's life.**_

_**He had started to look for alternative solutions lately. He was tired of being secretly resented every time he came back empty handed, of feeling ashamed of his own weakness as he passed the gates of Konoha alone.**_

_**So now, as he lay on his bed, he decided that it couldn't keep on going like that. He actually feared for his sanity.**_

_**He had to find him, bring him back home where he would be safe, and he would sacrifice himself if the occasion presented itself.**_

_**The night before, as he came back yet again alone, Kakashi had asked something very relevant "What are you willing to sacrifice for Sasuke?" And Naruto had answered "My life, My dream, Anything!" And he had been so adamant about it that it made him realize how tired and desperate he was, How weak he had been the last time against Sasuke and he decided then and there that the only person Sasuke couldn't beat was the only one who could help him.**_

_**It didn't take too much time for him to find Itachi. It did, however, take time for that blue fishy guy to leave the Uchiha by himself and go do whatever fishes do when alone!**_

_**Itachi was sitting before a fire, the light reflecting on his face and showing his fiery red eyes under a very threatening and compelling angle. Naruto found himself admiring the sculpted face of the man his brother hoped to kill and with all of his jounin training, failed to sense the clone behind him.**_

_**Darkness was never that welcome before.**_

_**When he came to, he realized two very bizarre things: One, Itachi didn't even bother to tie him up. Now that did piss him off a little. He knew he was still no match for him, but still, he could have humored him! The second one was that Itachi was nowhere to be seen. **_

_**He expanded his chakra a little and felt a tiny speck of a familiar one in the vicinity. He went in that direction and realized Itachi was sitting on a boulder, basked in the moonlight.Naruto was about to snicker at the girly vision but a red eyed glare cut off the desire to do so.**_

_**He felt a shiver go through his spine as he heard the other man talk "Do you have a death wish Naruto-Kun?"**_

_**Naruto stepped into the clearing as he decided to show the older man how serious he was "No" He said "I have a favor to ask"**_

__

_**He saw the other man blink slowly before asking "Are you ready to sacrifice yourself for this? I have no reason not to take advantage of the situation"**_

_**Naruto nodded, still looking Itachi straight in those sinful red eyes "I am offering my life. You can take Kyuubi, if only you grant me this last wish"**_

_**Naruto was almost trembling in anticipation as he waited for Itachi to answer him. He knew the raven could just take him now and extract Kyuubi, but he actually counted on his knowledge of Sasuke to help him entice the man into helping him.**_

_**He almost chocked on his saliva when he realized he actually wouldn't need to entice him! "What are you offering?" Asked Itachi**_

_**Naruto frowned. He just said he would offer his life, right? He told Itachi so.**_

"_**What if I don't want your life? Asked Itachi**_

_**End flashback**_

"Nnngg…" moaned Naruto.

The hot member was still pulsing inside him as he writhed against the black sheets. Beads of sweats were rolling on his chest and temple but he didn't mind.

He knew the sight was turning his lover on.

The raven was currently pinning his wrists to the bed, right next to his head as he pushed inside of him, making him feel the pressure, but not hurting him.

Itachi bent his head next to his ear and whispered huskily "Open more for me, little one"

He felt, more than heard the words as those sinfully talented lips moved against his ear and he couldn't help the automatic reaction. His legs spread out more as he unwrapped them from around his owner's waist and put the soles flat against the bad, thighs spread as far as he could manage.

All for his lover's pleasure.

He felt those hard thrusts slow as Itachi watched his member disappear inside that tight, wet passage, being literally swallowed by those almost suffocating muscles.

Naruto let out a low keen as his lover started to torture him by alternating between slow strokes and fast pounding, purposefully missing his prostate every time he hilted in his ass.

He felt his lover's eyes on him and he knew what was asked of him, even as Itachi never pronounced a word.

"Please!" He begged.

He knew he shouldn't even be here, but he couldn't live without this anymore. It had started as a favor and here he was acting like a bitch in heat, begging for that man's cock. The man who created the whole mess with Sasuke in the first place.

He saw Itachi's eyes narrow and shivered, knowing he displeased him "I know you can do better than that Naruto"

Naruto internally winced. Itachi never called him by his name unless he was not pleased with him. In which case punishment came very soon after if he didn't rectify whatever was wrong.

He didn't have to try hard to please the man, he felt himself shake as the need for release grew stronger and tears filled his eyes "Please Itachi-sama, make me cum" He felt Itachi's cock shift slightly inside of his ass and clenched it tightly around the dick he loved so much "Please pound me with your hard cock, master"

A shallow thrust indicated that Itachi was happy with his show of submission and he kept on muttering, begging for Itachi's length to punish him until Itachi resumed his earlier pounding.

But not before Naruto heard him mutter "Good little whore" as he bit into his collarbone.

_**Flashback**_

"_**What do you mean?"Asked a confused Naruto**_

_**At that point Itachi was in front of the blonde, holding his chin in his hand, red eyes peering into blue ones.**_

"_**It means, Naruto-Kun, that if I do not wish for your life, am I allowed to take anything else?"**_

_**Naruto didn't know what Itachi would want but he knew he was ready to give anything to get Sasuke back, so he nodded, his determination clearly showing in his eyes.**_

_**Itachi then nodded, took the hand off Naruto's chin, grabbed a handful of blond hair tugging on it until the younger man couldn't help but bend his head backwards and literally devoured Naruto's mouth.**_

_**Naruto gasped and his mouth was suddenly full of Itachi's tongue, lapping, licking and mapping its newfound territory. Blue and red eyes were open the entire time. One pair clearly showing confusion **_

_**and slight fear as the blond realized what exactly the older man wanted from him, the red pair clearly saying 'I am the only one who can help and you know it. Do not defy me!'**_

_**And for the first time since he decided to find Itachi, Naruto realized what 'everything' entailed. It wasn't only a life or death situation, everything wasn't just white or black…**_

_**And Itachi was getting him acquainted him with one of those shade of grays he never thought of.**_

_**But he was determined.**_

_**Even as he choked on all that was Itachi, **_

_**As he was forced to swallow his first taste of seed, **_

_**As he silently cried at the roughness of the first time Itachi breeched his-up until now- virgin passage, **_

_**As his legs were forcefully spread apart again even as he felt he would just die from exhaustion,**_

_**Or as he was taught how to moan and beg properly,**_

_**He never wavered. He never complained, and he always learned so that he would be better the next time and wouldn't drive away the only one capable of bringing back Konoha's brooding light.**_

_**Of course, even if Itachi never gave a limit in time for their little traitorous activity he never thought they would keep on doing it after Sasuke came home…**_

_**And of course, he never thought they wouldn't be able to stop…**_

_**Or that they would fall in love.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Naruto" He heard Itachi groan, and the sound only sped up the orgasm he felt starting to curl his toes.

He suddenly whined as he felt the length leave him totally and a little slap on his already abused ass made him look at Itachi pleadingly. The sight was almost enough to make him come, but he held it in, knowing Itachi would be mad at him for Cumming without permission.

A slight sheen of sweat was covering Itachi's body, making him want to lick him all over as he felt his mouth water. Hi raven hair was unbound and his bangs were sticking to his forehead. His well muscled chest was heaving with each breath he managed to take.

Naruto's contemplation was stopped as Itachi grabbed him, hauling him onto his lap as he sad against the headboard and ordered "Ride me, my whore, make yourself come on my cock"

Naruto moaned wantonly at the words and didn't waste time. He impaled himself on Itachi's pole and started a fast rhythm, only pushing his hips up and letting gravity doing the rest. Itachi's hands were gripping his hips harshly and that sinful mouth was biting at his nipples, as he cried out every time he felt the impressive girth of Itachi open him more with each thrust.

"Aahh…Ita-…'Tachi" He moaned as he scratched at the milky back, leaving bloody marks in his wake.

"Faster, Naru" ordered Itachi and Naruto obeyed, as usual.

Itachi was close, Naruto knew or he would never have slipped and called him by his name. He sped up his movements and suddenly saw white spots as he screamed his lover's name.

Itachi was not far behind, emptying himself inside his blonde's ass as it clenched and milked his cock for all it was worth.

He nuzzled Naruto's shoulder as he felt him lean against his torso and smirked slightly as he felt him squirm when his seed started to seep out of his passage.

He laid them both down, still nuzzling his lover, turning his face up so he could kiss him properly, leaving Naruto breathless and definitely satisfied.

Naruto basked in his lover's warmth, trying to feel him for as long as he could before he had to leave and go back to Konoha.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, because Itachi was a missing nin but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Itachi had been there for him when everybody left him wallow in his self pity, judging him because he couldn't bring back someone they drove away in the first place.

So for once, he would be selfish and finally be happy, even if it was with someone he shouldn't be with.

They loved each other and it was all that mattered.

Tomorrow, they would go back to their lives until they could meet again and they were satisfied with the situation. For now.

As Itachi fell asleep and his own eyes started to droop, Naruto turned his gaze to the now white moon, thinking it was the only one witnessing their love.

Of course he never saw the second pair of red spinning eyes looking inside the room. And no one ever saw the tears running down from them.

--

How was it?

This idea came from all the SasuNaru fics where Naruto offers himself to Sasuke so that he doesn't leave. I always read those fics thinking 'Damn, Can't you offer yourself to Itachi for once?' lol And tonight I thought well, since I seem to be the only one who want to read that, I'll write it!!

I just added a little twist. And I wanted to try writing a hotter lemon than my usual ones with a needy, slutty Naruto since I usually can't do it, I don't know if it is good though…

Anyway, I hope you liked it, Let me know!!

Hugs!!


End file.
